The present invention relates to a control device, an endoscope apparatus, an aperture control method, an information storage medium, and the like.
An endoscope has been widely used in the field of medical treatment. The endoscope is configured so that an elongated scope that is provided with a CCD or the like at its end is inserted into the body cavity of a subject, and an image of the inside of the body cavity is captured to observe a tumor or the like. The endoscope captures an image while illuminating an object inside the body cavity of the subject. It is desired to provide an image that is in focus over a range in which illumination light is applied at an intensity sufficient for observation. Specifically, it is desired to provide a deep-focus image in which a near object and a distant object are included within the depth of field of the imaging optical system.